


Shut Up!

by DiscretelyObvious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, self injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscretelyObvious/pseuds/DiscretelyObvious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING!: Mention of Self-Injury, Suicide and Cutting<br/>A Supernatural Roleplay Fic with my friend Paige :)<br/>Set in early season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Paige, an old friend of the Winchesters, had always been hunting with them ever since her parents were murdered by a demon.  
Despite being slightly younger than Sam and Dean, she was quite knowledgeable on the supernatural. She tended to stay out of hunts and continued to research from the Motel, unless she was needed for undercover work with fake IDs.

One night after John Winchester had died, Sam had excused himself and headed to the bedroom for some alone time. Paige could understand that Sam and Dean were mourning, as was she, but before Sam excused himself, she had noticed him scratching at his wrists roughly, yet subtly so that nobody would take notice.

After a few minutes, Paige got up and followed Sam to the bedroom, leaving Dean to continue the research of the current hunt.  
As she hesitated at the bedroom door, she heard Sam's sobs from inside. She sighed quietly before knocking,  
"Sammy, are you alright?"

"Fuck...” Sam mumbled. Rushing to pull down his sleeve, he cleared his throat,  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Sam walked towards the door and wiped his eyes before opening it slowly.

"H-Hey Paige, something wrong?" Sam asked, looking everywhere but her face.

Paige frowned at the sight of Sam, he had been crying. She could tell by the way his eyes were watery and red, as if he'd just rubbed him.

"Why have you been crying?" She asked.  
Sam cleared his throat,  
"Uh…What? I haven't been crying." his words rushed out like a raging river.  
She looked up at him, and studied his face.  
"Don't lie to me. I know when something's wrong with you."

Sam mumbled,  
"M'fine... really." He couldn't tell Paige his secret, she'd only think of him as weak. What if she told Dean? What would he thi- Sam was torn from his thoughts by Paige,  
"I'm worried about you, I don't like it when you don't tell me stuff." She said, as she took his hand in hers.  
"You can tell me, it can just be our secret if you don't want Dean to know." She added. Sam bit his lip...should he say something? Sighing he looked at Paige, tears fresh in his eyes,

"I just miss him, okay?" Okay maybe he didn't tell her the whole truth, but he wasn't exactly lying was he? Paige sighed and went on her tip-toes to wrap her arms around Sam's neck, embracing him and rubbing his back gently.  
"Sammy, we all miss him." She mumbled, quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self Harm, Suicide, Cutting.

Sam couldn't take it, he broke. Sobs racking his back. His dad was gone. Yeah he was an asshole, but he missed him, not as much as he'd miss Dean granted, but John was the only other family he had.

Paige shushed him quietly and kissed his cheek gently, trying to reassure him.  
"Everything's going to be okay." She whispered, continuing to hug him.  
Sam willed himself to stop shaking, going to pull away he saw blood seeping through his sleeve.

"N-No" he stammered panicking and hugged Paige closer to him.  
She held onto him a bit tighter, feeling his heart beating against her.  
"Sam, you're going to be fine. You're upset now, but you'll get over it." Paige said, looking at him. Sam nodded and pulled away, hiding his arm behind his back quickly.  
"S-sorry." Sam whimpered.  
Paige frowned and grabbed hold of the arm hidden behind Sam's back. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Sam froze, panic set on his face. He tried pulling his arm away, wincing in pain.  
Paige didn't let his hand move away at all.  
"What is it?" She asked, worried as she pulled back his sleeve, exposing his wrist. Sam couldn't speak. Couldn't move. Couldn't even breathe. Tears poured down his face. She knew. Paige knew. He was so fucked.

She gasped as she inspected his wrist.  
"Sammy..." she breathed, tilting her head to look at him.  
"Why?" She questioned.

Sam was shaking. He squeezed his eyes shut and began mumbling a mantra of,  
"Sorry...Weak...Didn't mean to..." Paige quickly ripped the sleeve off of her shirt and wrapped it tightly around Sam's wrist.

"Dean doesn't have to know a thing." She told him, looking back at him. "You're not weak at all, it's not your fault."  
Sam tried to breath. His knees were going weak. Before he knew what was happening, he was in a heap on the floor, shaking and sobbing. She quickly crouched down beside Sam on the floor.

"Hey, shh, stop crying." She cooed, stroking his hair softly.  
"You'll be okay, don't worry." Sam nodded slightly,  
"M'sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry for anything, Sammy." She mumbled.

Sam leant against the wall, wiping his eyes. His breathing slowly getting back to normal, when he heard footsteps, "D-Dean..." Sam whimpered. He couldn't hide, Dean would know. Would know how weak he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self Harm, Suicide, Cutting.

"What's going on in here? You two making out?" Dean snickered, as he pushed the door open, peering into the room. His smirk soon faltered as he noticed Sam's upset state.

"What's up with you?" Sam shook and tried making himself as small as he could, not easy considering his large frame. He just wanted to disappear. Sam looked at Paige with pleading eyes. But he knew it was too late, there was nothing she or anyone else could do...

"He was just upset about his dad, that's all." Paige quickly said, trying not to draw attention to Sam. God knows how Dean would react. Dean made his way towards Sam, he couldn't stand to see his brother in this state.

"Sammy..." Sam flinched at his brother's voice and gripped onto his jeans tightly. Paige looked between the two brothers, cautiously. Ready to stop anything bad from happening to Sam.

"Dean, he's fine."  
"No, he's not! Look at 'im! He's a wreck!"  
"He's grieving, that's all" Paige replied, stepping in front of Sam slightly.  
"Grieving?! He's never like this Paige! Not even when-" Dean stopped himself, bring Jess up would not help the situation right now. Paige knew exactly what he was going to say, but cut him off quickly.

"This is nothing like Jess' death." She hissed. Sam flinched at the mention of her name, it was his fault she was gone, just like it was his fault that his father was gone.  
Dean pushed Paige out of the way and grabbed firmly onto Sam's arm. "Sammy, you tell me what's the matter with you, right now or I'll-" Sam's head snapped up to look at his brother, his eyes glistening with tears, bottom lip trembling as soft whimpers of pain and fear continuously poured out. Dean looked down and noticed the fabric wrapped around Sam's wrist and pulled it off roughly.

"Sam" He frowned as he looked at his wrist.  
"Are you stupid?! You can't do this!" Dean yelled, making Paige flinch at the harsh tone of his voice. Sam flinched and tried pulling away. Dean hated him. He had to get away. Just to the bathroom then he coul-

"Shut up, Dean." Paige yelled, as he turned to face her.  
"I suppose you knew about this the whole time, didn't you?" He remarked. "You let him do this!" Paige shook her head furiously, looking back at Dean  
"S-Stop..." Sam whimpered, shaking.  
"J-Just stop..." he sighed.  
"Sam, shut your mouth. You're a freak!" Dean yelled squaring up to Paige. "He's my brother!" He exclaimed.

"We're supposed to look after him" He added. Sam's heart shattered. Freak...Freak...FREAK...FREAK!! He ran straight to the bathroom, slamming the door and falling against it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self Harm, Suicide, Cutting.

Paige frowned as she punched Dean straight in the jaw, before rushing after Sam and knocking on the door repeatedly.

"Sammy, let me in." She pleaded.  
"N-N-No!" Just once more, one more. It would help... Sam grabbed the knife he always kept with him out of his pocket and placed it on his wrist. Just one more...

"Sam, I love you! Please, stop. Don't do this." Paige nearly screamed in anxiety, tears brimming her eyes.   
Sam shook. Lies. Dean was right. He was a freak!

He dragged the blade across his wrist. Smiling when he saw the blood. Then frowned when the pain started to subside. He needed more... Seventeen cuts later, he had the word he despised so much carved into his wrist... He smiled at his handiwork.

Dean was soon at the door, kicking it open.  
"Sam!" He shouted. Paige rushed into the bathroom and held Sam's hand firmly in hers, as Dean rushed around looking for bandages. Sam's head started feeling fuzzy, he looked at pool of blood on the cheap tile floor. Maybe he'd gone too far this time. Then again, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Dean found bandages in the cabinet and hurriedly handed it to Paige who quickly wrapped it around his arm and wrist, covering the word he had carved into his skin.  
"Sam" She mumbled,  
"You're going to be fine." Sam chuckled softly. He knew he wasn't. He didn't care. They didn't either.

She let go of his arm and cupped his face in her hands, looking into his eyes.  
"You shouldn't have done this. You're too strong to do this to yourself." She commented.  
Strong? No! You're weak Sam! Weak! Sam heard a voice scream in his head.

"Look at me, Sam." Paige commanded, shaking his head gently.  
"We're going to get through this. You're so brave, just stay strong and don't do this again."

"P-Paige..." Sam whimpered  
"Yeah, Sammy?" She replied  
"Don't..." he whimpered again,  
"Don't wanna die..." Tears began pouring down his face  
"You're not going to die." She cooed, brushing his tears away with her thumb. Dean looked at his brother. What had he done...?  
"You're going to be fine. You never die." She said, as she turned her head slightly and pecked his lips gently, as Dean continued to watch his brother, frowning in concern.

Sam's eyes started to close and his grip became weaker...  
"De..."Dean inched closer and patted Sam's shoulder in a brotherly manner.  
"Sam, I'm here. We both are. We're going to make sure you get better."  
Sam's eyes closed, his grip became completely slack and his breathing became shallow...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self Harm, Suicide, Cutting.

Paige looked at Dean, worriedly, running out of ideas of how to look after Sam.  
"Sammy?" Dean shook his brother. No, no, no, no, NO!

"Sammy, come on! Paige, can't you do something?!"  
"I don't know what else to do." She replied, panicking. Dean held his brother's head.

"Sammy…" Dean whimpered, tears slowly pouring down his cheeks. Dean picked him up.

Paige looked at the two brothers, she hadn’t expected Dean to change his mood so quickly. A minute ago he was angry and now here he was pleading for Sam to live.

“He’s going to be fine.” Paige mumbled.

“Get the car.” Dean growled. Paige nodded and ran to get the keys. Before rushing outside to the Impala.

Dean appeared next to her moments later and nodded his head towards the back door. Paige quickly opened the back door, letting Dean place Sam on the backseat.  
“Stay with him.” Dean ordered before climbing into the driver’s seat. Paige nodded before hopping in beside Sam, holding him upright. Dean held out his hands signalling to Paige for the keys, which she threw into his hand and Dean started up the Impala.

Dean sped down the highway to the nearest hospital and practically leapt out of the car once it was parked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self Harm, Suicide, Cutting.

Paige attempted to help Sam out of the car, but soon moved out of the way realising she was too weak to help. Dean helped Paige get his not-so-little, little brother out of the back seat.

"Get help!" Dean shouted at Paige.  
Paige followed Dean's abrupt orders and rushed into the hospital calling for help.

A young nurse ran over to Paige, asking her what the problem was, just as Dean came through the doors with Sammy in his arms. Paige led the nurse over to where Sam and Dean were and watched as she helped Sam into a wheelchair and pushed him towards the emergency room.

Dean ran after his baby brother, only to be stopped by another nurse. Paige quickly avoided the nurse and without looking back at Dean ran after Sam.

"No!" Dean yelled at the nurse.  
"I have to be with him!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self Harm, Suicide, Cutting.

Paige walked over to the nurse, showing her a fake ID, proving that she worked at the hospital as a doctor,  
"He's with me." She informed the nurse, grabbing onto Dean's sleeve, pulling him away from the nurse.

"Th-Thanks..." Dean mumbled.  
"No problem." She replied frostily, walking into Sam's room where people were hovering over him. Dean gulped, "Sammy..." He mumbled. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of Sam's lifeless body.  
"Please..." Paige heard Dean whimper.  
"He'll be fine, Dean. The doctors know what they're doing." Paige told him, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

*Time Skip 30 Minutes*

Paige sighed in relief as the doctors explained to her and Dean that Sam was going to survive.

A doctor walked over to Dean,  
"Are you two related?" He asked looking towards Sam. Dean nodded,  
"Yes, sir."  
"Tell me, do you know if he has a past of depression or some kind of psychological disorder?" The doctor asked Dean. Dean looked at him confused, wondering whether he should mention Sam's visions. But replied with a simple,  
"No."  
"Are you sure, Mr..." The doctor looked at Sam's chart, "Restnig?" Dean shrugged,  
"My brother likes to keep to himself." The doctor nodded, before looking at Paige who was watching Sam.  
"And is she close to your brother?" Dean nodded slightly,  
"I guess so, Doc."  
"Would she know anything?" Paige shook her head, still looking at Sam.

The doctor sighed and nodded,  
"I think it would be best if I spoke to you both away from your brother, Mr Restnig." Paige sighed and followed the doctor away from Sam, along with Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self Harm, Suicide, Cutting.

“Mr Restnig, your brother had lost an extreme amount of blood. You’re lucky you arrived when you did.” Dean nodded,  
“I know, thanks.”

“And although he’s going to make it,” the doctor continued, “we’d like to keep him in for a few months.”  
“A few months!” Dean exclaimed.  
“No, you can’t do that!” Paige added.  
“I’m afraid we have to…” Paige shook her head.

“You see Mr Restnig, your brother’s blood loss was caused by multiple cuts on his arm, which we believe were self-inflicted…”

“He was attacked!” Paige said, the words rushing out of her mouth before she could stop them. She just didn’t want anyone else to know about Sam’s self-harming.

The doctor looked at her in confusion,  
“Excuse me?” Dean looked at Paige in shock. What was she doing!

“He was attacked by these men,” Paige babbled on.  
“I thought you didn’t know anything miss…”  
“He told us before he passed out.” She insisted. The doctor nodded,

“In any case, we will need to talk to George when he wakes up.” He informed Dean.  
“George…?” Paige asked.  
“Yes, that’s fine.” Dean said, cutting her off.

A nurse came over informing the doctor that ‘George’ had indeed woken up whilst they had been talking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self Harm, Suicide, Cutting.

Paige and Dean quickly walked into Sam's room. Seeing him relieved them both.

"How are you feeling, George?" The doctor asked, walking towards his bed. Sam looked slightly confused, but nodded,  
"A little sore, Doc." He mumbled.

Paige sat in a chair beside Sam's bed and held onto his hand. Sam smiled softly at Paige, before spotting his brother on the other side of the room. He swallowed thickly, Dean still hated him.  
"Hey, kiddo." Dean greeted, before walking closer to the bed. Sam's face lit up. Dean didn't hate him?

"Now George, how did this happen?" The doctor asked, gesturing to Sam's arm, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

Sam bit his lip and looked away in shame,  
"I...I..." Paige squeezed Sam's hand gently.  
"Tell the man about those guys who attacked you." She hinted, nodding slightly. Sam squinted, then nodded slightly, realising what she was trying to do.  
"I was-" Sam was cut off by Dean,  
"You need help, man. You need to tell them the truth." Paige nodded reassuringly.

Sam was confused, did Dean mean the truth or the 'truth'? He swallowed,

"I..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Self Harm, Suicide, Cutting.

Sam swallowed,  
“I…I did it…” He mumbled. Paige sighed disappointedly before letting go of Sam’s hand.

He frowned, he’d done the wrong thing. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Paige looked at Dean, expecting him to correct his brother,  
“That isn’t what he means, is it Dean?” Dean looked at his brother. He needed help.  
“No, he…he’s telling the truth.” Sam looked up at his brother in confusion. Dean smiled softly at him.

Paige frowned and leant back in the chair, furious at both of the brothers for embarrassing her. The doctor nodded,  
“Why did you do it George?”  
“He was attacked.” Paige muttered under her breath.  
“I…I was angry, upset…I didn’t mean to…”

Quickly Paige got up from her chair and stormed out of the room, making sure to avoid eye contact with both Sam and Dean.  
Sam jumped slightly when the door slammed shut, before looking at Dean with fear in his eyes. Dean nodded reassuringly, before following Paige.

“What the hell was that!” Dean snapped at Paige, spinning her around once he’d caught up with her.  
“I was trying to help him. He didn’t want anyone to know before,” she hissed,  
“Now you two just made me look stupid!”  
“He needs help!” Dean snapped,  
“What if this happens again!”  
“It won’t happen again,” she replied,  
“We’ll keep tabs on him, so he doesn’t go creeping off into another bathroom!”

“And what if it does!” Dean growled,  
“We almost lost him Paige!”  
“Only because of you calling him a FREAK!” She yelled, frustrated at how obnoxious Dean was acting.  
“…” Dean froze, Paige was right about that. Neither of them could deny it. Paige rolled her eyes, pushing past him to leave the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

"Paige," Dean jogged after her,  
"Now hang on a second!"

"What do you want Dean?" She asked, continuing to walk away from him.  
"So you're just going to leave him!" Dean yelled following her.  
"He needs us Paige! He needs you!"

Paige nodded, "He's fine now, in case you haven't noticed. He doesn't need me, he barely listens to me. He just does whatever you tell him."  
"You know that's not true! Sam's always needed you!" Dean countered.  
"Don't lie to me. He's never needed me. It's always been you and him!" She snapped as she turned to face him.  
"Oh yeah? You should see him when you're not around! He doesn't smile, hell, I'm lucky if I can get him to talk!" Paige frowned and looked at Dean confused.

"Look, go back, please? For Sammy..." Dean begged. She sighed before walking past him, her shoulder brushing past his as she headed back into the hospital and into Sam's room.

Sam looked at Paige with sorry eyes.  
Paige didn't say anything as she sat back down in the chair next to Sam's bed.  
"Are you mad?" Sam whispered, looking at his hands. Paige nodded,  
"Of course I'm mad." Sam shook,  
"M'sorry..."  
"It's okay, just don't do it again." She sighed, holding onto his hand.

Sam nodded. He hadn't meant to upset Paige, in fact, that was the last thing he wanted to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Paige looked around the room, avoiding looking at the brothers.  
“How you feelin’ Sammy?” Dean asked, walking over to his bed. Sam shrugged not taking his eyes off of Paige. Dean looked at his brother and sighed. He walked out of the room, telling them he was going to find a doctor.

“How are you feeling?” Paige asked, looking at Sam.  
“Tired…” He sighed,  
“Paige, m’sorry. Really.” He mumbled taking her hand.  
“It’s fine,” she told him,  
“You should probably go to sleep.”  
“You’re mad…” Sam mumbled.  
“I’m not mad anymore.” She replied.

Sam looked her in the eyes, for the first time in what seemed like forever,  
“Promise?” She nodded, looking back at him,  
“I promise.”

Sam leaned towards Paige and pecked her on the cheek,  
“Doctor says I need to see a therapist…” Paige didn’t say anything, but nodded.

“Paige…” Sam whimpered.  
“Yes?”  
“Talk to me…please…”

“Go to sleep,” she told him.  
“You need to rest.”

Sam frowned, he’d fucked up royally, even for him. His head hurt, maybe sleep would help. He squeezed Paige’s hand gently. She sighed and got up,  
“I’ll be back soon.” She said heading out of the door. Sam nodded. After Paige had left he mumbled,  
“Sorry…” Once more to himself, before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Paige walked around the hospital, trying to take her mind off of Sam, but she couldn't seem to do it.

Dean bumped into Paige, who looked out of it,  
"H-Hey, how you holding up?" He asked her. Paige frowned,  
"I'm fine Dean, don't act like you care."  
"I do care..." Dean mumbled, resting his hand on her shoulder. Paige rolled her eyes in disbelief.  
"Paige, you know you're like family to us."

"I know," she sighed,  
"I'm just trying to get my head straight." Dean nodded,  
"Did he say anything to you?"  
"No, just said he was sorry." Paige lied. Nodding Dean asked,  
"He asleep?"  
"Yeah, I think so..." She replied.

"D'you wanna get somethin' to eat?" Dean asked, heading towards the hospital's café. Paige nodded and walked beside him.


	14. Chapter 14

Whilst eating there was little conversation.

Paige had only managed to stomach a cup of coffee, whilst Dean had scoffed down two bags of chips, a sandwich and two cans of soda.

Once he'd finished his feast, Dean suggested going to see Sam again.  
"I don't know..." Paige replied,  
"I think I should just wait in the car or somethin'." Dean sighed before getting up and resting his hand on Paige's shoulder,

"He'll be fine." He said softly, handing her his car keys, before pecking her head softly and walking off to see his brother.  
"Thanks." She mumbled taking the keys and walking down the stairs and out of the hospital.

Paige needed some space, she needed to think about everything.  
She hopped into the car and drove around the block a few times, before thinking she could actually leave. She had the Impala. She could just drive and drive and drive...

Dean leant against the wall of the elevator sighing, he was worried about Paige, he knew how close she and Sam really were...


	15. Chapter 15

After a few hours Paige picked up her phone and dialled Dean's number...

The familiar ringing of his phone startled Dean awake, he looked over to his brother who was still sleeping peacefully, before answering the call.  
"Hey Dean. Is everything alright?" Paige asked.  
"Paige? Uh, yeah, Sammy's resting. Where are you?" He asked, realising that she had been gone for hours.  
"I'm on the freeway, driving out of town. I need some space." She told him. Dean gritted his teeth thinking how far away she was and she had Baby. Calming down, Dean nodded. After remembering that she couldn't actually see him, he mumbled,  
"Okay, be careful."  
"Will do." Paige answered hanging up the phone. She continued driving, until she finally pulled over at an old motel...

Sam started stirring, once he'd woken up he began looking around the room for Paige.  
"D-Dean? Where's Paige?" He asked, playing with the bandages on his wrist.  
"She's gone away for a while, Sammy..." Dean explained, trying not to worry his brother too much.  
"She'll be back before you know it."  
"I-Is she okay?" Sam squeaked, tugging more harshly at his bandages.

"Sam, stop." Dean said, noticing what his brother was doing.  
"She's fine. She needs a little space, that's all." Sam nodded,  
"S-Sorry...Itches..." He mumbled.

"It's alright." Dean said.


	16. Chapter 16

Paige threw her backpack over her shoulder before entering the run down motel.  
She planned to only stay there over night, so she booked a room with her fake credit card and walked into her assigned room. She texted Dean later that evening: 

-Is Sammy alright?

Sam jumped a little when he heard Dean’s phone go off,  
“P-Paige?” Dean didn’t answer, he simply texted back:

-Sam misses you.

Paige read the message and thought about what to say next, she finally settled on:

-I miss him too. Tell him I’ll see him tomorrow.

Dean smiled at the text he’d just received,  
“Sammy,” Sam’s eyes glimmered with hope.  
“She’ll be back tomorrow.”

Paige went to sleep later that night with her phone under the pillow so she could answer it quickly, in case anything happened to Sam…

Sam slept peacefully for most of the night. Until around three am when he had a massive nightmare.

Dean was awake, watching over his little brother.

As soon as he heard Sam shuffle and stir, he walked over to his bed and shook him.  
“Sam, wake up.” Sam thrashed around on the bed, whimpering. He’d gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white.  
Dean could see the tears pouring down his baby brother’s face. He shook him harder.  
“Sam. Wake up!” He nearly yelled, trying to awaken him.

Sam snapped awake, shaking and covered in sweat.  
“You okay, Sam?” Dean asked, concerned.  
“What happened?”  
Sam swallowed,  
“I-I saw da…” his voice broke.

Dean sighed, knowing what Sam was going to say.  
“It’s okay, Sam. Don’t think about it and you’ll be good.” Sam nodded slightly, still gripping the sheets.  
Dean sat in the chair beside Sam and kept an eye on him for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam couldn't fall back to sleep, every time he closed his eyes all he saw was his father screaming in pain.

Paige dropped by the hospital later the next day, carrying a bag full of gifts that she had got on her way back.

Sam's face lit up when he saw her standing at the door of his room.  
"Hey Sammy." She smiled, walking into the room and placing the bag of gifts on the bed beside him.  
"I bought you and Dean a few things." He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He even forgot about his nightmare and how much the bandage irritated his wrist.

Paige took a pie out of the bag and handed it to Dean,  
"There you go," she said before turning to Sam,  
"I got you some new clothes and just a few other things." She smiled at him.

"You didn't have to." Sam mumbled, reaching out for her hand.  
"It's no problem at all." She said, looking through the bag.

A knock on the door caused Sam's head to snap around from looking at Paige.

"Morning George, how are you feeling?" Paige turned around and decided to sit down as the doctor walked in.  
"M'fine, Doc." Sam mumbled, playing with his bandages slightly. Paige held onto his hand tightly to stop him from touching the bandages. Sam smiled softly at her gesture.

"Well..." The doctor cleared his throat.  
"Your therapist should be here soon." Paige sighed quietly. Sam didn't need a stupid therapist, he would be able to cope after a while. He was strong. Sam tensed, but nodded, squeezing Paige's hand firmly.

Paige waited until the doctor had left before speaking.

"You don't have to talk to a therapist, if you don't want to. We could always leave." Sam looked to his brother for confirmation, Dean said he needed help. He would know what to do, he always did.

"Sam, you don't need their help." Paige said softly.  
"Yes he does Paige!" Dean snapped back ferociously.  
"Look at 'im!" Sam flinched, gripping the sheets,  
"Please..." He whimpered.

Why did they always have to fight?

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean yelled. Paige stood up from her chair and squared up to Dean,  
"Don't talk to your brother like that!"

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and began pulling on his hair.

"Sam, stop that!" Dean said, turning back towards Paige.  
"You shouldn't have come back, he would have gotten better without you!"


	18. Chapter 18

Paige was shocked,

“Fine, I’ll just leave then.” She said, pushing past him.

“N-No…” Sam whispered. He wanted Paige there with him. He felt safe with her around.  
“Bye Sam.”  
“P-Paige…” Sam whimpered,  
“Please…”  
“Your brother’s an ass.” Paige said as she walked over to Sam’s bed and kissed his cheek gently.

Sam grabbed her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes.  
“Don’t go?” He whispered,  
“Need you…” Paige sighed,  
“I’ll stay for you, but if your brother talks to me like that again I will murder him, then leave.” She told him. Sam nodded weakly,  
“Thank you...”  
“It’s not a problem.” She said, sitting beside him, avoiding looking at Dean.

Sam began playing with his hands, like he always did when he felt nervous. Paige looked at him and saw how nervous he was, and she understood why.

The door opened again, this time revealing a new man stood with the doctor. Paige turned to look at the man and felt Sam stiffen.  
“Hello George.” The man smiled at him.

Upon hearing the man’s voice Sam reached out to grab Paige’s hand. Paige took Sam’s hand in hers,  
“It’s gonna be okay, they just wanna talk.” Sam nodded and tried to relax.

“Can I speak to George alone, please?” He asked looking towards Dean and then Paige. Sam held Paige’s hand tightly and shook his head furiously.  
“Just talk to the man,” she said encouragingly,  
“We’ll be right outside.”

Sam looked up at her with fearful eyes and began shaking. When he felt Paige let go of his hand Sam began to sweat and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.  
Paige hesitated before getting up and walking out of the room with Dean. Sam clenched his eyes shut and tried to slow down his breathing.

The therapist began moving closer to Sam,  
“George…” Sam opened his eyes and began running the bed sheet through his hands.  
“George, you need to calm down.” The therapist told him. Sam willed himself to calm down and managed to slow down his breathing.

“Good.” The therapist smiled slightly.  
“Why did you damage your arm? Was it stress? Grief? Anger?” He asked.

Sam swallowed. He tried to speak, but he just kept shaking. Taking a deep breath Sam managed to mumble one word: Dad.


	19. Chapter 19

“Your father?”  
The therapist questioned him. Sam just nodded, unable to speak.

“Okay.” He mumbled, writing a few notes down.  
“Do you want to talk about him?” The therapist asked. Sam shook,  
“Dead…” He whimpered.

The therapist didn’t say much else, but smirked slightly as he left the room.

Sam began shaking even more. Tears began pouring down his face.

Paige and Dean walked inside,  
“Sam, what happened?” His brother asked.

Sam just shook. He didn’t like the therapist. He wanted to get out. To get as far away from him as he could.

“Sammy, are you alright?” Paige asked softly. Sam just shook and continued staring at his hands. Paige took both of his hands and looked him in the eyes.  
“What happened?”  
“Asked about d-dad…” He whispered. Paige sighed,  
“I knew we should have left earlier.”

Dean walked over to his brother,  
“You need to talk about him Sam, it’s going to help.”  
“He doesn’t have to talk about him if he doesn’t want to.” Paige told Dean.  
Sam could sense an argument coming and covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes. Paige looked at Dean, as if to tell him to shut up. Which he understood and stayed quiet. Sam opened his eyes when he didn’t hear any shouting,

“Do you want to leave?” Paige asked him.  
Sam looked towards his older sibling, unsure of what to do. Dean shrugged,  
“Do what you want.”

Sam nodded,  
“Wanna…Wanna leave…” He answered looking at Paige, who smiled at him.

“Okay, let’s go.” She said, picking up Sam’s bags.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel coming soon! :)

Sam stood up, his legs shaking. He was unsteady and nearly fell over, when Dean held him up.  
“Come on, Sasquatch.” Dean smiled at his brother.

Paige walked out of the room with Sam and Dean following behind. Sam stumbled slightly again when getting out of the elevator, but caught himself and began walking to the exit. Using his brother for support.

Paige walked towards the Impala and unlocked it, placing the bags she was carrying in the back.

Sam smiled when he saw the very familiar car. He couldn’t wait to get out of this place and back into the cheap room of a run-down motel.  
Paige helped Dean to put Sam in the backseat, before handing him the keys and hopping into the passenger seat.

Sam rested his head against the window and began dozing off to the sound of the engine starting. Paige turned on the radio quietly and looked out of the window.  
“You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked, turning around to see that he was already half way into dream land.


	21. UPDATE

Hey guys.

I'm sorry, but I won't be continuing this story or writing a sequel anymore.


End file.
